The Marcinaries' Lair
by olGinnylo
Summary: Aizen Sosuke is a rich and powerful man who owns a special kind of business, that employee a special kind of people with special kind skills, the kind that can take your life away. Akina Takahashi is one of his precious workers and recruiters; she shares some interesting relationships with some of the people in this place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the halls as he made his way to the meeting room. His hand runs through his short silver hair in slight annoyance, while he went over the report in his hands once more before he will submit it. Reaching a pair of huge white doors he simply went in without bothering to knock, he had better things to do then wasting time on politeness. Three sets ofeyes landed on him immediately as he walked in, as the three men stopped talking over some plans that lay on the table. He didn't pay it too much attention, he didn't really care.

"Ah Kensei~ back so quick?" he brown haired male before him questioned, a small smirk played on his face.

"You doubted?" the silver haired answered a smirk of his own appearing on his face.

"Not at all, there is a reason you here." The man waved his hand brushing off his comment. Yes, there was a reason he was employed by Aizen indeed. "Leave the papers here; I will get Akina to look over those later." He commented boringly as his brown eyes went back to the plans he was looking on previously. Kensei did as he was told and walked out.

While making his way to his room he had one thing on mind. He was dying for a nice sleep; this last job minimized his sleeping hours to almost nothing. For the past two days he was hunting down some guy who Aizen wanted dead - or maybe someone else he didn't really cared. He was one hell of slippery son of a bitch but he managed to get him in the end. He wasn't as smart as him seeing that he eventually fell for his trap.

Kensei was a very skilled mercenary, there weren't a lot of people who could out smart or out run him, at least not for too long. That was why he was employed by Aizen, who made a living and his whole fortune from giving certain services for different people, who wanted to remove someone from their way, forever. He employed the best mercenaries/assassins/hit men in the world and he supplied his services for the people around the world. There weren't someone in the higher-ups who didn't know his name. There weren't many people willing to mess with him when having the best skilled men and women to protect him.

There weren't many women in this hellhole though. There was a good reason to this as well, who in their right mind could live with those twisted people? Well yea he was one of those whose mind was twisted enough to blend in, though when you think of women one in particular came in mind. Akina Takahashi; she was known around here pretty well, especially since she probably was the one that recruited half of the population here.

She was nothing like she appeared to be. First thing that he personally thought of her when he first met her was that she was a chick who got herself into the wrong job, one that should think before she open that pretty mouth of hers. Who wouldn't? She wasn't tall; in fact she was somewhat short really. That didn't stop her from having a model like body and she did had a nice pair of boobs, actually he could stare on those for long if he wasn't afraid to get a bullet in between his eyes (she had a surprisingly good combination of fast drawing, excellent aim and stable hand). To complete the picture she had this long, beautiful, blood red hair and pair of mesmerizing green eyes that can literally get you killed if you stare in them for too long.

This made him think back to the day he had first met her and his life literally changed, though sometimes he wonder if it was for good or bad. He had to worry about nothing anymore really. Not some stupid police on his tail, not about money or paying rent, finding a job… not even to find a woman to fuck. Aizen pretty much took care of everything for them and no one dared to mess with Aizen - No one, not even them.

_Back then He was just about to go for a mission that for people like him was literally a dream. He was supposed to guard the head of the Mikaze family and his bratty son on a vacation they were off to, of course this wasn't what made this job easy or a dream as he had defined it. No, he wasn't stupid and did his research, as far as it went that man seem to be clean and have no enemies or any problem with the law. Technically it will be piece of cake. They will be off for a cruise for their private island; he got himself a nice relaxing job with tones of pretty girls to ease his need and good money that will cover his rent for a good while._

_That was until a car stopped next to him and she got out of it. At first he thought that she might be one of those guys girls, he kept thinking this for a while until she introduced herself. _

"_You're Kensei right?" she surprised him when she actually approached him. _

"_What's with it?" he questioned, his voice sounded annoyed for being held back, though this gave him a reason to check her out if he was at it anyway. He had to say he liked what he saw, if she was going to tag along he will have her in his bed for sure. The next words leaving her mouth had taken him back; he was debating if to be flattered, get angry or actually put his morals away and choke her to death._

_Clapping her hands together in delight she smiled widely._

"_Ah~ I can't believe I actually finally met you~ I am Akina Takahashi, I heard so much about you… though I have to say they always say your very flexible and fast though looking at you, you seem a bit… heavy? Then again not everything is what it seems. Makes sense you don't give away your supreme intelligence they were talking about, for me you look like some brainless brute… though god that body of yours~" she practically licked her lips as a cat like smile graced her face._

"_Listen brat, if you have nothing important to discuss about you better say what you needed and fuck off." He said trying hard to suppress his anger though it was clearly seen. _

"_Well, they were right about the anger managements." She stated playfully. "But your right, I came here to talk about business and not admire that hot body of yours." She stated with the same light voice. "Aizen has a job for you and an offer you will have a hard time to say no too." This time her features changed into a serious ones, if he didn't see it himself he would have though she was replaced by a completely different woman. _

"_Listen, you can go back to Aizen and tell him that the answer is no. I am not someone he can hire whenever it's comfortable with it. I have a job right now and I am not in hurry to give up on that." He said crossing his board arms with a smirk on his face. _

"_Kensei! Are you done yet? Tell that girlfriend of yours you need to work and get on." the Mikaze father yelled from the yacht, soon his son joined him. "Oh this girl is hot, why won't we have her to join?" the young adult yelled. _

"_Those are the Mikaze males?" Akina questioned looking up at them. _

"_Yea they are…" his eyes went wide; he wasn't sure what he saw though he knew what he heard, in less than a minute two bodies fell down into the sea below in splash. He did manage to see that she shot them perfectly in between the eyes. He stared in disbelief at the women before him as she once more changed her face. She had this creepy cold look in those green eyes of hers, one that even make the hair on the back of his neck to bristle. He wondered why he didn't see that pistol and where the fuck she actually hidden it, though at first look he didn't really look for one._

"_Job done." She said putting her pistol back from where she took it, apparently there was a holster somewhere on her back. _

"_I believe I never agreed to come with you." His voice rose a bit. _

"_Oh I didn't mean you. My job was to kill those two." She said in lightly voice, her feature regaining the previous light and cheerful appearance. Seriously he was already way too annoyed, though right now he had no choice but to listen to what she had to say. _

"_What is that job of his?" he questioned. Noticing two men get out of the car as they began finishing the bodies out of the water._

"_Oh leave the job aside right now; it should interest you less than his offer." She said lightly walking over to the car. She opened the door simply taking a seat facing him. "He offers you to be employed by him, and I mean not some random jobs he randomly calls you on. If I were you I would have taken it, you get paid monthly no matter if you did anything or not. No need to pay rent, taxes, and your back is covered completely. All you need to do is the jobs he gives you that suit your specific set of skills." She explained a bit lazily. From the way she talked about it, it sounded like it wasn't the first time she was doing it._

"_I don't think this is as tempting you make it sound like." He said keeping his poker face; he did enjoy the view though. His eyes followed her every movement as she stretched with a yawn for what seem a few moments too long. _

"_Is that so? I will have to insist that you will think of this. There is no police, no one to spy on you. You won't have to worry about finding jobs, which you have to admit them one you were supposed to have now was probably the highlight of your life. No one is really willing to employ an ex-military man who go drunk one night and caused many deaths. To take you down they had to call a special unit and even then you took many down before they managed to take you down." she said with slight smirk on her face._

"_We both know I wasn't simply drunk." He said with annoyance. _

"_Oh right, there was this little drug that was put in your drink. Back then it was a new drug it quickly disappears once kicking in though its effect stays for a while. They found no proof for it being in your drink or blood and you went to jail. The proofs were speaking for themselves or more like the lack of them and lots of eye witnesses. It was only five years later that they found about that drug and how to discover it. They let you out for good behavior and lack of real proof you were really drunk or drugged back then. What they did have is a series of cases like yours that pointed that this was exactly what happened that took place during this time. Since then you're struggling finding a job, you might be innocent and in full control of yourself but people fear you and you can do only those kind of jobs, which I just proved not always being reliable as I just killed your payer." She said chuckling._

_Kensei's expression didn't change for better; in fact he grimaces even more. _

"_Are you angry on me for ruining your job and hurting your ego?" she questioned as she got up and walked over to him standing dangerously close. "I can take care of that and even apology nicely if you decide to consider that little offer." She stood on her tip toes her face close to his, her hands teasingly running up his covered torsos enjoying the feeling of his ripping muscles. Kensei wasted no time in putting an arm around her slender waist and slam her body against his; letting her know that for this offer he is more than willing to listen. _

"_I wouldn't mind see you trying." He whispered huskily in her ear. Oh he really wondered if that mouth of hers was good for talking only. _

"_No guns though." He pointed out smirking down on her. Akina smiled innocently, she did leave those to the men that were with her. She was fair at least._

When he finally reached his room he didn't waste time to get in and lock the door behind him. Clothes were discarded pretty quickly and he soon was left in his boxers alone. Surely she managed to convince him to join; it was later when he learned that this was her main job. She was a recruiter. Though owned many different talents, like collecting information, she can make anyone talk though he still wasn't sure what methods she used. She was very reliable when she was accompanying him on his jobs; he knew she had his back. She wasn't a fighter, but she was one hell of good gunner and amazingly huge knowledge about those. Though sometimes he wondered what someone like her who hated violence was doing there. What it took to put that cold expression on her face and kill someone with cold blood.

Everyone here had a story, she did too though no one knew it. Well almost no one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Green orbs went over the reports that lay on the desk before her, running her hand through her red locks she pulled her hair out of the way. The young female was sitting there for what seems – and actually was – for hours going over the mission reports that got submitted recently. Sighing in frustration she threw her body back in the chair, both of her hands run through her hair as she messed it a bit before letting her hands drop on her both of her sides.

"Are you ok?" A too familiar voice broke the silence, her green eyes landing on the tall man that leaned against the door frame of the office she was in.

"Just please tell me you didn't bring any more of those." She sounded desperate, as she raised a few reports and waved them, before dropping them carelessly on her desk.

"Nope, just decided to make sure you didn't die here… I would hate to do those." He answered; his famous grin was on his face, as he was pointing to her almost overflowing desk.

"Then fuck off, unlike _you_ I have work to do." She hissed at him like an angry cat, throwing his way the first thing that happened to be under her hand and was heavy enough to hurt. The male quickly retreated muttering something about 'crazy woman'. God Gin got on her nerves way too often, she found herself occasionally fantasying about putting a bullet in between his eyes. The thought brought a smile on her face - a very twisted one that is. She decided to go back to work, before she will find herself sitting here all night long.

Akina kept working for a few more hours until she finally managed to see the end of it. It's not like she was a workaholic or something; she simply hated knowing that she has work to do. "Hmmm…?" She hummed to herself as her eyes landed on the name of the submitter. "Kensei is back already?" She questioned no one in particular. Over the time she grew pretty found of the silver haired male – something that didn't happen too often – and she kind of missed him when he was away.

The last month was pretty loaded with work; there always were times like that. Sometimes it was very relaxed and they got nothing to do – perfect chance for a vacation – sometimes they couldn't see the end of it. Like today for example, she had been away from almost a full month now, tracking down a new recruit. Thinking about the specific male brought her almost to a boiling point. He wasn't very smart; though he was skilled and unfortunately every time she closed in on him he managed to get away (she didn't think he was actually aware she was following him).

Last time was something that she could definitely say was her biggest fail and embarrassment. She already managed to get alone with him, everything was going smoothly… that was until the next day, he was gone once more and the worst thing was, he managed to make her pay for his hotel room and the extra services. Now it was personal, she was going to make him pay. Usually Akina preferred to avoid using unnecessary violence, she was known for bringing them in unharmed. However right now she desperately wanted to shoot off his balls.

Yea, to say she was angry was an understatement, she was furious!

Closing Kensei's report and rubbed her eyes before stretching with a long yawn, she was finally done and had no intention to stay there for another minute. Quickly organizing everything into one pill she took the reports and made her way to Aizen's office. She kicked the door open, seeing that her hands were full. She made her way to his desk dropping the reports in careless manner; surprisingly they stayed in the same organized pill.

"Done already?" He questioned, crossing his fingers before him, watching the retreating female.

"I don't see your report here…" He said smiling widely, he was well aware about her little inconvenience with the last recruit. He wasn't angry though, it actually amused him greatly that she lost in her own game. It usually was his favorite part; something in her when she became angry was very… intriguing.

"Yes, it isn't there." She hissed in between her teeth, her body almost freezing in its place by the door.

"I assure you that I will get him here," She stated looking at Aizen from over her shoulder as a small idea came to her mind making her smirk, "I want Kensei with me when I will head out again." She wasn't asking, she was simply making a fact.

"If you insist." He brown haired male agreed, this was bound to be interesting. Without another word the door was closed behind the female as she exited the office.

"Why are you putting up with her behavior?" The dark skinned man behind him questioned. If it was up to him he would have punished her long ago. Children need to be educated.

"She does her work and she does it well. I wouldn't want her performance to get reduced due to a punishment, there isn't real need either." Aizen stated. Tosen disagree with him about it, though said nothing.

Akina pace was pretty quick as she made her way through the lairs halls, the place looked like a small city really. They called their living space a 'room' though it was pretty much an apartment, containing bedroom, living room, kitchen and bathroom – occasionally an extra room if you needed it to work. She always admired how it felt as if she was outside; the sky above her head looked real even the wind in her hair felt real.

Truth was this whole place was constructed inside a mountain, though a huge portion of this place was actually underground. Even there it felt as if you lived in the open air, oh the wonders of technology! She loved and hated it at the same time.

Finally reaching her destination she stopped by the door, fishing out the keys from her shorts. She quickly opened the door making her way in locking the door behind her, at the same time she was already pulling off her boots. Her eyes scanned the living room, rolling them at the scattered clothes that were on the floor all the way to the room. Despite him being organized and hating the mess he never cared about it when he was tiered. Making her way to the man's roomshe gathered the clothes off the floor, dropping them in the corner of his room as she entered it.

Eyes falling on the man that was sleeping soundlessly, a thin blanket covered him up to his waist. Smiling her gaze trailed over the body part that was exposed to her greedy eyes, she wasn't ashamed to admit that she could stare for hours.

"Are you planning so stare all day?" His voice brought her back from her little daydream.

"You were awake?" She questioned, not really surprised she didn't expect any less from him.

"From the moment the keys entered the hole… where did you get them?" He questioned, a clear annoyance was written on his face as his sleepy eyes locked with her playful ones.

"I don't know~" She purred playfully in response shrugging her shoulders at the same time as she made her way to his bed. Straddling his hips, she leaned forward a bit supporting her weight on her hands that were placed on his chest. He did nothing to stop her, smirking up at her form. Who in his right mind will think about stopping a girl from sitting on top of him like that? Especially when that girl was Akina.

"Are you needy?" He questioned, crossing both of his hands behind his head, enjoying the view. Her tight, white tank top left a little for imagination and her extremely short shorts didn't help either.

"No, are you?" She replied with a question of her own, her voice was playful although she was honest with her answer.

"Tiered more than anything." He replied, his body felt broken, he wouldn't mind having some vacation after such a stressed month.

"So it's settled, we are going to sleep." She chuckled rolling off him into the hard bed, "How can you sleep on that hard mattress?" personally she preferred them softer. Despite that she closed her eyes actually feeling tiered as well, she returned this noon and was forced into the office right away. In less than a second the male besides her was hovering above her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Spit it out already." He growled at her, true he liked her more than the most, though her childish behavior often drove him crazy. She was hard to figure out, he never really knew what she really meant, wanted or felt. He never could predict her reactions, but he knew one thing by now. She never came to him just like that, she always had a reason. If she wasn't needy she needed some favor or something along those lines. He never ceased to be annoyed by the beauty beneath him, though he preferred it to be this way then not having her around at all.

"What makes you think I need something from you? Couldn't it be that I simply missed you?" She questioned putting on her innocent act. Oh she was a good one as well but her act stopped convincing him a long while ago. The older male snorted bringing his face dangerously close to hers.

"Stop with the act, you come to me when your needy, when you need a favor or on special occasions." He stated simply, his brown eyes searching her green ones for something; he wasn't really sure what though.

"Aww… you know me too well Ken… I can never fool you…" She said in fake whining voice, "Your right, I want you to help me in recruiting a monkey or a kitty whatever you prefer." She said grinning like an idiot.

"Are you high?" His face held some unreadable look. He seriously didn't know what to think that was wrong with her. He knew she didn't do drags or smoked, she rarely got drunk as well. He could tell by her eyes and the lack of the alcohol smell in her breath she wasn't neither of those. Then again, the drags those days…

"Funny, since when you developed a sense of humor? I should have been reported about that." She said sarcastically, her expression becoming annoyed as she pushed his off of her. He smirked; he loved to be able to tease her like that. Something in her when she became angry was very inviting, besides the great sex he could get out of it.

"I need your help in recruiting someone-"

"That I already understood get to the point." He grunted, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Ok, ok… if you will actually let me Mr. Grumpy." She said in annoyance, "As I was saying, I have a case on my hands and I need your help with him. You can beat him as much as you want by the way." She said smirking.

"Since when you have problem with recruiting men? What are you not telling me?" he questioned, he hated to get into annoying situation because of her.

"Well, I was close actually…" She said hesitating in telling him.

"And…" He encouraged her to continue; oh this was bound to be good.

"Well I fell asleep, when I woke up he was gone and made me pay for his hotel and everything else." She explained shortly, trying to say everything as fast as she could, hopefully he wouldn't get everything. He stared at her for a few good moments, with each passing second she seem to become even more embarrassed her face flushing.

"I can't believe it; oh this is a good one, how come I never thought about that." He chuckled; slowly it started to develop into a full-fledged laugh. She glared at him with quick movement she had his favorite knife in her hand, straddling his hips once more she aimed for his neck. However Kensei was quicker catching her wrist strong enough to make her drop the knife turning them over, once more pinning her wrists above her head.

"Do you really think you can overpower me? You forget I am much older then you are missy, I had the best training in my day and years of experience on my side." He growled his face was barely an inch apart from hers, his hot breath fanning her face. He smirked when he saw in her eyes the look he wanted, he hated to be played by her often feeling the need to actually put her in her place.

"I will help you though; we can't have our little recruiter losing her reputation." He whispered in her ear, inhaling deeply her sweet scent pulled him in. His free hand trailed up her smooth leg, wrapping it around his waist. "I will also help you to get this frustration out; I can see how much you need it." He added with a smirk.

She closed her eyes letting out a small shaky breath, she always knew who to come to when she needed help. Her both legs wrapping tightly around his middle grinding her hips into him, earning a groan from the man as she let out a small moan. Her green eyes opened once more locking with his brown ones, this time they were filled with untamed lust, anger and frustration although they also held a fire. A fire her loved seeing in her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gulping down his drink the man slammed his cup to the table; his eyes occasionally trailed over the crowd of the dancing people in look for a new prey, some pretty little thing that will help him to keep his bed warm tonight. His eyes landed on a small female she was on her way to the bar, her face was flushed and she seemed slightly out of breath with big smile of her face. He could tell that she wasn't too drunk but she was tipsy by now, exactly what he wanted. His eyes scanned her form as he licked his lips, seems like exactly what he was looking for. She wore a black dress, halter top with a deep V neckline; it was so tight her breasts looked as if they might pop out any given moment. The skirt was loose though and ruffled which made him smirk, he can easily have her against some wall and no one even notice what they were doing.

He watched her take a seat by the bar, immediately getting the attention of the bartender who didn't hesitate to fix her a drink. He watched her move some of her blood red hair out of the way giving him a good look at her face. A smirk came to his lips, oh what a surprise, this little red head he recognized from a few nights ago and he did recall having a very nice night with her. He could almost taste and smell her delicious flesh and sweet scent. By the way she talked with the bartender he could tell that they were familiar with each other, they either knew outside the bar or she was local and coming here often. He didn't care really. Deciding to make his move, as he quickly made his way to the bar right behind her.

"Hey babe," He whispered in her ear, this caused her to jump a bit almost falling off her stool. This made him smirk even wider catching her light form easily, holding her tightly to his body. He could smell her sweet scent, she still smelled so inviting and he rarely wanted a woman twice but she was an exception. Helping her to sit straight in her stool again, his arm was still around her pressing her bare back to his chest.

"Oh my god, you startled me." Her sweet voice reached his ears; oh he couldn't wait until those pink lips of hers will moan out his name again with that voice of hers. He let out a deep chuckle, enjoying her reaction. He could feel her shiver a little a small breathless sound escaped her lips.

"No need to get so jumpy, I am not going to hurt you~" He chuckled again, "You seemed lonely and I decided to offer my company." He added.

"What a generous offer you have~" She smiled, "Are you going to keep holding into me like that all night?" She questioned. It's not like she didn't enjoy the feeling of being pressed against him, but she was much more interested in dancing.

"Want me to take you for a ride?" He questioned smirking.

"How about you take me for a dance, we will talk about that ride later~" She offered playing his game, after all he wasn't the only one that came here for a hunt.

"If that's what you want…" He muttered in her ear, easily scooping her off the stool and into the dance floor.

"See ya later Shuu~" The female cooed to the bartender who waved to her smirking.

He took the bite.

* * *

He slammed her petite body against the wall, lips attacking hers in heated kiss. She moaned as he forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth, hiking her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss letting out a shaky breath her face flushed as his lips trailed down her neck. "Ne, you're really impatient, my apartment is just here." She whispered her breath was heavy. A small growl was all she got as a response as he let her open the door. He was too busy with the beauty in his arms to notice much. That was until something hit the back of his knees, before he knew it his arms were pulled back and he was cuffed to a chair. His gaze met her green eyes, glaring at her, though soon his face had a smirk on them again.

"I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff." He said, eyes dancing in amusement. Oh he could play this game, he had a feeling something was fishy in her, though he decided to ignore it. She smiled.

"I will introduce myself again, since you seem to forget my name. Akina Takahashi, this time you should remember it." She said pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "I will be kind enough to introduce you to my friends as well~" She added.

"The one behind you is Kensei Muguruma, he will make sure you won't run too far if you will try. He has very impressive skills and ability in killing people slowly or fast it really depends on your behavior. I would prefer if you won't force us to hurt you too badly, I usually hate being forced to use unnecessary methods. So it will be good if you will behave." She explained. The man scoffed, he could see a silver haired man standing behind him as he measured his ability he might be a problem.

"So let's keep the introduction shall we?" His eyes fell on her once more, "You already know Shuuhei~ he was the bartender tonight. He was the one that open an eye on you while I was gone and…" She smirked, "Helped you to repay me." She said smiling, though he wasn't amused at all. So that what it was about, she sure took it hard.

"What do you mean helped me to repay you?" He questioned.

"Well~ Let's say that for your own good I prefer thinking that you were in hurry a few days ago, so you left me in that hotel room with the bill. However you did wanted to pay me back. Shuuhei here is a very good hacker; he just transferred all of your money to me." She said smiling taking a seat in his lap.

"Bitch, you will regret that." He growled at her, now she managed to get to him. He didn't care for her friends here, he could take them both down with an ease, though he will make sure to leave her alive and punish her.

"I doubt I will," She replied, "Now, while I did want my money back that wasn't the reason I was on your tail in the first place." He raised an eyebrow, she wasn't? "You see, I am a recruiter. I actually came to give you a business offer from Aizen, I will admit though that I didn't expect to get caught off guard or get humiliated." She glared at him.

"Aizen? Fuck off I have no reason to accept it." Now he was angry, he hated Aizen, that man was the reason that his gang was gone now.

"I get that a lot; I will insist however that you will come with us. As I said usually I don't use force and I am generally hate violence, so let's not get to it. What do you say Grimmy? Be nice and behave and we all can get along." She whispered in his ear seductively. The other two men in the room watched the scene in amusement and interest seems like she was having fun. Kensei knew Akina's favorite way to recruit people; she could be very generous with them.

Grimmjow however wasn't amused at all; he bounced the chair hard making the female yelp and fall off his lap – very ungracefully he had to say. His usual smirk returning as she sat on her ass, both legs apart as he got a very nice view of her almost none existing panties. "That's it, pull those sexy legs of yours a bit wider~" He purred, "You know what I think? You just need a good bang, that's why you brought two more friends… your just a little whore who needs a good hard cock in her little needy pussy." He smirked; he could see the flush on her cheeks.

"Am I? Maybe you are right…" She said quietly, her face weren't visible though. What happened next took all three men in the room by surprise. "I forgot to introduce you to another one of my two lifelong companions." She said coldly, in shift movement she was in front of him as something hard pressed to his shaft. "You see, all I need is to press on the trigger and you can say bye-bye to your chance to ever have off springs." She whispered in his ear.

"Remind me," Kensei began wide eyed.

"Not to piss her off? Noted." Shuuhei complete his sentence, his face held the same expression as Kensei. Boy he was glad he was on her good side.

"You're fucking crazy!" He barked at her, he was tiered of this little game.

"I never claimed to be sane." She answered, "So you better behave and come quietly. Am I clear?" Her voice raised a little; she was losing her patience quickly. Grimmjow smirked.

"I don't think so." Was his simple reply, before any of them knew what had happened he was free. Kensei was the first to react noticing that Akina was going to be his target; he quickly launched on the blue haired male bringing him to the floor as he sat on his back holding his hands in death grip. Though as he was about to pull out another set of cuffs he was thrown off Grimmjow's back. Soon the two males were busy in old fashioned wrestling match. Akina managed to pull herself together standing up with Shuuhei help.

"Shuu, do something." Her voice was slightly higher then it usually was, she watched wincing each time as one of them managed to land a hit on the other.

"I thought you didn't care if Grimmjow will be brought hurt." The male questioned, he was silently cheering up on Kensei. The two were actually in the army together, Shuuhei was his lieutenant before he quitted after Kensei was thrown to jail. When he heard that Kensei was part of the Lair, Shuuhei had found Akina who was more than happy to get him in.

"I don't care about the asshole, I –" Her eyes widen as Grimmjow landed a low blow on Kensei.

"Afraid Kensei won't be able to function?" The male smirked; he knew the two found comfort in each other often. Akina blushed so hard her face almost matched her hair. She tried to aim for Grimmjow though they turned way too much to actually shoot. "Don't worry, see." Shuuhei pointed to Kensei who delivered a punch to Grimmjow knocking the man out.

"Fucking woman, don't underestimate me." He growled wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't bad mouth me because I got worried!" She yelled at him. Kensei stood up glaring at her; it didn't take too long before the two started bickering like an old married couple. Shuuhei rolled his eyes pulling out another pair of cuffs as he began working on the passed out man on the floor, first cuffing his hands behind his back, this time he cuffed his legs as well. He pulled out a syringe and a small bottle filling the syringe with the clear liquor he quickly injected it into Grimmjow's neck. This will keep him out and paralyzed for a while.

"Are you two going to be at it forever? You can have your make up sex when we get back; I have no intention in carrying him alone." Shuuhei yelled at the two. By now Kensei had Akina trapped against the wall.

"You better wait for me." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her face. Akina nodded, feeling breathless as his lips contact with her neck. He had one thing on mind; he was going to make sure that she will remember who she belonged too. They weren't a couple probably never will, however Kensei saw Akina as his and saw the need to remind her that from time to time. This was one of those times she needed a good reminder. One that will leave her unable to walk for days, the thought made him smirk. He will enjoy teaching her a hard lesson tonight.

"Are you coming?" Shuuhei yelled from the door, seriously he hated going on any mission with those two. He wished they finally make it official and fucking get it over with.


End file.
